Winterblades
Description The Winterblades are a strict Kaldorei-only military regiment, whom only accept the traditional night elf classes. This means no Death Knights or Mages will be allowed within it's ranks. They have a conservative attitude and aggressive approach, always aiming to protect the Kaldorei society and it's interests above all else. The Winterblades are wary of outsiders entering Kaldorei grounds, often treating them with suspicion or even hostility and disgust if it are Death Knights, Warlocks or even Magi. Ranks The Winterblades is a military regiment, and a free branch of the Sentinel Army, and as such we operate with a list of ranks, as follows (from lowest to highest) Follower Outrunner Sentinel Druid Huntress Priestess Commander Lt. General Follower This rank is equal to a trial rank. This is our chance to see if you're realy fit for the Winterblades, and if we are right for you. During your period as a follower we seek information about you as a kaldorei, and we'll find out if your goals are similar to ours. We'll also see if you share our views on our threats, our allies, and the approaches to these. Ultimately, we try to figure out if you agree with our views on kaldorei society. The followers may, though, wear the Winterblade tabard. Outrunner This rank basically means that your trial period is over, and you're a true winterblade. An outrunner is similar to a regular soldier (private). You'll be expected to participate in battle and other larger events, and will proabably also get to take part in group missions. (OOC: All classes are elegible for, and must become an outrunner before it's possible to achieve any higher rank.) Sentinel The sentinels are the elite soldiers of the Winterblades, as they are in the rest of the Sentinel Army. Achieving this rank grants you patrolling duties, as well as the oportunity to be sent out on solo missions. As a sentinel you'll be granted more responsibility within the ranks, such as the role of "big sister" (or "big brother"), meaning we'll ask you to help lower ranking members growing both in skill and as members of the Winterblades. (OOC: All classes except from druids may become a sentinel.) Druid As a druid you won't be charged with the same amount of responsibility as the sentinels. We consider druids an aid upon which we do not utterly depend, even though you're a highly valued addition to our regiment. Druids tend to come and go as they please, as has been the way of things for the last ten millennia (also known as "the long vigil"), and the Winterblades have high regard for traditions. This being said, a druid that has been granted a mission and accepted it is ouf course expected to complete said mission, such as is expected from any other member of the Winterblades. (OOC: Druids won't be considered any less of a member than the rest. Allthough this is the highest rank achievable for a druid, he might still be put in charge of instance parties/raids or pvp missions, if seen fit.) Huntress This is the highest rank members can accomplish. This rank is only obtainable once you've gained the full trust of your leaders, and will as such grant you more freedom and responsibility within the regiment. Huntresses may be used as officers of the regiment and thus granted authority over other members, and will also be requested to attend the tactical meetings. (OOC: The title of huntress is achievable by hunters, warriors and rogues. The female form is used because this rank is traditionally only held by women. A male huntress will get "hunter" added in the officers note. It might also be harder for men to achieve this rank.) Priestess This rank is the highest obtainable rank for priestesses. To become a priestess of the Winterblades you must earn Athev's respect. You will be considered as a sister and family. The priestesses are Athev's seconds-in-command, and as such, if Athev is to be absent for a longer span of time one of you might be asked to temporarily take her place. You will also be a crucial soldier, and requested to participate in battle, and will be requested to attend the tactical meetings. (OOC: The title of priestess is achievable only by priests. The female form is used because the priests of Elune have traditionally only been women, and this is a tradition we keep in the Winterblades. Male priests can not join. Commander The Winterblade Commanders act as second-in-command. They have complete authority within the regiment, unless disputed by the Lt. General. The Commanders act as leaders of the regiment, but they also voice the members' opinions to the Lt. General. Lt. General Lieutenant General Arodeesa Winterstorm is the leader of the Winterblades. Category:Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Night Elves